


Ceremony

by coffeeandcream



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream/pseuds/coffeeandcream
Summary: “Kakashi, don’t you think it’s about time you made an honest man of Iruka?”Small drabble in which the kids wonder about their teachers' marital status.





	Ceremony

“Kakashi, don’t you think it’s about time you made an honest man of Iruka?” Sakura’s voice carried into the kitchen over the sound of sizzling.

Iruka’s eyebrows rose at that, but he didn’t say anything and continued to stir the rice and veggies in the wok. He picked up a pepper and popped it in his mouth, fanning himself when it burnt his tongue. Almost ready.

“Yeah, when are you guys gonna get married?” Naruto added, making it clear that he still had not mastered the skill of having an indoor voice. “Sakura and I are already married, and you guys are old!”

“We’re not that old,” Kakashi answered smoothly.

“You are so!”

Iruka turned and stepped into the dining room where his guests were seated and sipping tea, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms. “He’s right, Kakashi. Your hair has been looking a little silver recently.”

Kakashi turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Silver?”

Iruka nodded. “Silver.”

Kakashi looked away, troubled.

“See? That’s what I mean! You guys have to tie the knot before it’s too late!” Naruto slammed his hand on the table decisively, earning a sharp word from Sakura.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, and Kakashi looked back in a knowing way that Iruka suspected he was mirroring. They had discussed marriage, of course. They had talked about it at length, the flowers, the venue, the vows, the food, the family and friends, the whole affair. They had discussed it. Of course they had.

Iruka turned his attention to Naruto and smiled at him softly. “Naruto, it’s okay. Kakashi and I are already married.”

Naruto and Sakura’s faces went slack with shock. Then Naruto’s expression went from bewilderment to confusion to hurt. “You guys got married… and you didn’t invite me to the wedding?”

Iruka felt a small bit of panic rise in his chest at that, and he hurried to correct his poor choice of words. “No, no, Naruto, it’s okay! We didn’t get married, we wouldn’t have a wedding without inviting you!”

“Oh.” Naruto relaxed, relieved. “Okay.”

Sakura looked between the two older men. “Then what do you mean?”

“He means,” Kakashi answered, “that we basically  _are_ married. We live together, eat together…”

“Pay the bills together, go grocery shopping together…” Iruka put in.

“We have each other’s names on our emergency contact forms.”

“Yep. We’re basically everything a married couple is.”

Kakashi swirled the tea in his cup around thoughtfully. “By this point, a wedding just seems a little pointless…”

Iruka shrugged a little apologetically. “It would be nothing but a ceremony.”

Naruto and Sakura looked at them for a bit before Naruto leaned toward Sakura and said, “Now I feel kind of dumb for getting married.”

That earned him a slap.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just my entry for day 5 of Notevember.
> 
> Hope yall liked it!


End file.
